


Unlikely rumours

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Gossip, Rumors, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhyl stormed into the parlour. "Damn it, Taz!"</p><p>His eldest brother looked up.  "What did I do?"  </p><p>"Oh, the usual."  Rhyl flopped down angrily into a chair.  "You beat me to the punch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely rumours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



Rhyl stormed into the parlour. "Damn it, Taz!"

His eldest brother looked up. "What did I do?" 

"Oh, the usual." Rhyl flopped down angrily into a chair. "You beat me to the punch."

"The what now?" Taz looked genuinely puzzled. "Who were you trying to punch? You should really know better than to try that sort of thing, you're not the punching type."

"Don't play stupid," Rhyl grumbled. "Camille Silveira!"

"You punched Camille Silveira?" Xan teased from his seat near the fireplace. 

"No! Of course not! I would never… I mean, she's amazing, and I thought I had a chance with her, and then when we finally get alone she starts giggling and going on about how I'm nothing like my brother. I couldn't do it after that, it just seemed too weird."

Taz shrugged. "I wouldn't care if a girl I was with had fucked one of you."

"No, I know you wouldn't, slut. I have higher standards, apparently," sniffed Rhyl.

"Anyway, though, I haven't fucked her. Little young for me, don't you think? Now Liénor Silveira, that's a quality piece of ass..."

Rhyl scrutinized his brother's tattooed face, trying to decide if he was lying or not. Finally he said, "You didn't?"

"That's what I just said," Taz retorted. 

Rhyl's silver eyes strayed around the room. "...Xan?" he said hesitantly. It seemed implausible, since as far as he knew Xan preferred men, but he had to ask.

Xan laughed. "Not me, Rhyl. Not my type. Maybe she was just winding you up, heard some stories from a friend and decided to embellish them a little..."

"No, I don't think so. She seemed pretty definite." That only left one option, however implausible. All of them turned simultaneously to look at their youngest brother, who was sitting in the window seat, long legs crossed, smoking one of those little spice-smelling cigarettes that their parents usually made him keep outside. 

Dez looked up when he realized everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"Was it you?" Rhyl demanded. "Was Camille talking about _you_?"

Dez shrugged. "It's not like I would tell you if she was. There _is_ such a thing as privacy, though I know that's a surprise to all of you."

"Mother of Mercy, she was! You fucked her, and you knew damn well I was trying to get with her!"

"Don't curse," Dez said calmly. He stood, taller than any of his brothers now, and stubbed out his smoke. "I'm off. Things to do. Tell Mom and Dad and San I'll be late." He strode out of the room, leaving the rest of them open-mouthed.

"I assumed he was a virgin," Xan said at last, breaking the stunned silence. 

"What are you talking about?" Em asked with a smile, popping her head around the edge of the open door. 

"Nothing," her brothers said in unison. 

"Oh, all right. Then I guess you don't want to hear what I heard about Dez and Amabel Kizer at Narissa Talavera's party last night..." she said brightly, turning to go. 

"Wait, what?" Rhyl demanded. "Another one? And what were you doing at Narissa Talavera's party anyway? No, don't tell me, I don't want to know."

"Kid gets around," Taz said with something like pride.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
